


Just A Night Out Of Town, Promise

by BoydTheReaver



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Bonding, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, One Shot, Overprotective Ike, Post-Path of Radiance, Pre-Radiant Dawn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wingman Mia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoydTheReaver/pseuds/BoydTheReaver
Summary: "Wait, WHAT?! Boyd has a DATE?!"Rolf nearly spat out his grape juice right back into his flagon. Ike immediately furrowed his brow, glancing over at Boyd with the fury of a thousand suns. "This hadbetterbe some kind of joke, Boyd."Soren couldn't let that one slide. "If Boyd was a comedic minstrel, he'd be poorer than a beggar within a week."Boyd immediately felt his nostrils flare up at Soren's deadpan jab. "Excuse me, I'mplentyfunny, thank you very much!"~The more Boyd thought about it, the more he couldn't help but marvel at just how much Mist grew from the Commander's little sister into the kind and strong young lady she was now. Unfortunately, when he decided to go directly to someone for advice on how to approach this, he went toMia.
Relationships: Bole | Boyd/Mist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Just A Night Out Of Town, Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Holy fucking shit, it's been way too long since I've done a Fire Emblem fanfic, much less a _Tellius_ fic... like, sheesh. I think the reason why is due to the fandom largely going quiet, but then you have Fates largely go quiet relative to the fandom's focus on that compared to 3H (despite it, IMO, being a _lot_ better than 3H, at least as a game), and given I'm pretty damn satisfied with trying to write Fates one-shots (though I have a longfic cooked up), I figured I'd write a ship fic for one of my all-time favorite pairings, Boyd and Mist! Enjoy.

Boyd definitely wondered if he was crazy for even entertaining the idea that maybe the Commander’s little sister grew up into someone beautiful.

The idea just would _not_ stop bugging him to no end, and for Ashera’s sake, he _hated_ that crap! He obviously tried to take his frustration off of his mind by literally beating a scarecrow with a stick until the hay-filled mannequin doubled over into pieces; he was already physically strong, and arguably the second best fighter in all of the Greil Mercenaries now – the only person who came even close to matching him measure-for-measure was Ike, though to be fair, nobody could beat Ike – though he definitely came far, far closer to beating him than anyone, and one of these days, he has all the intent in mind to completely show his boss up.

The prestige that came with being the “saviors” of Crimea following the Mad King’s War honestly were something he hated, if because that made him into a noble by “promotion” for his heroism – he never enjoyed or envy the life of the elite, always seeing them as way to snobby to actually care about doing things with their own bare, bloody hands. Not that he didn’t appreciate the prestige and fame, but if he had to deal with one more stuffy noblesse asking for his hand at a dance, he’d put an axe through a tree.

Speaking of women, though… ugh. Boyd groaned, strolling over the grassy Crimean hills that he was familiar with whenever he ventured out of the Greil Fort, still unable to get his mind off of her. It’s only been, what, a year since Boyd “retired” from the noble life? He was going to turn 19 in a month, while Mist turned 16 a few months before hand. How was it possible for someone like her to up and start to look so _beautiful_ despite looking like a literal pint-size a mere year ago? It never started to frustrate Boyd, until he remembered Mist’s curves and her… shapes…

…Boyd decided not to tackle this subject, immediately feeling his cheeks color.

Angrily, he grabbed a nearby stone and flung it as far as he could – which given his inhuman strength, sent it at near-meteoric speeds to a nearby incline. Sitting down, he decided to do what someone like Stefan (when he was part of the Greil Army; he’s since left back to the Grann Desert) would probably do and “meditate to attain inner peace” – which he never got, but given how he was one of the few duelists who can explicitly rival both him and Ike, that was saying a lot. So he decided to listen to the sound of nature for once, ignoring his tempest as he listened closely for the sound of waving wings amid rolling grasslands…

…and fittingly, heard the sound of a sharp, lithe blade slicing the air in two.

Boyd’s eyes opened and curiosity got the better of him. Standing up, he followed the sound directly down what appears to be a pathway down to a grove of some kind; it was absolutely not the sound of a giant claymore, as that would be what Ike would do, meaning the blade was much, much lighter overall. Which only brought one of two alternatives to the forefront; either the person swinging such a light sword was Mia, or Mist. For the sake of his own loins and frustrations, he _really_ hoped it wasn’t the latter.

He then walked down, mercifully, to see Mia swinging a blade with all the grace and finesse of a swordswoman who’s put years into her craft. Of course, that level of attention to detail belied the downright _zany_ nature of Mia’s personality; Boyd swore that _some_ kind of fell spirit was responsible for her overwhelming cheer and hyperactivity, as he could only fathom a guess what could cause her to act out in such a hyperactive way.

Of course, Boyd was a lot more attentive than he was before the war started, but Mia even moreso. She stopped swinging only to see Boyd, and immediately gave a cheery grin.

“Heya, Boyd!” Mia grinned even more. “You wanna train together? You even brought that dull axe with you?”

Boyd didn’t even realize he had his axe with him due to it being rarer he _didn’t,_ but he simply couldn’t turn that challenge down. “What, you actually think you can beat me?”

“Pfft! This time, I’m certain I’ll be in the game for it!” Mia exclaimed, fire in her eyes. “C’mon! You _know_ swords beat axes, so with how much I’ve been training, I’m gonna beat you too!”

Boyd rolled his eyes. “That’s what you said the last five times since I’ve knocked you to the ground. But sure!”

Lifting up the heft of his axe to his right shoulder, he walked over to Mia, who immediately assumed a duelist pose with two hands. Boyd assumed his own stands, two pairs of green eyes peering into each other, almost as if inviting the other to strike. Of course, that didn’t stop the green-haired axeman from tilting his head and looking at Mia quizzically, as if wondering when she’d make the jump to strike Boyd.

“Welp.” Boyd said with a cheeky grin. “Your move!”

Mia drew initiative; with a fierce lunge, the purple-haired swordmaster landed a flurry of nanosecond-fast sword swipes at Boyd, all of which he parried with a level of speed completely unexpected of someone with as much heft and weight as the steel axe he was wielding. Boyd opted for a singular swipe, a graceful move in it’s simple brutality that Mia dodged to the side, before the green-haired warrior launched another flurry of hacks, all of which being parried and locking the two into a deadlock.

“Y’know, _this_ is why I love dueling with you, Boyd.” Mia, fired-up, felt sparks in her eyes just as sparks grinded between the metal of their weapons. “Most axe wielders are really clumsy and just straight up _bad_ at timing their shots – but you’re different! You almost make it look easy.”

In contrast to their casual conversation, Boyd did an under-leg sweep that Mia only barely avoided, before Boyd nearly brought the axe dangerously close to Mia’s neck, something she only had a fraction of a millisecond in her to dodge.

Not that he was above responding to praise, of course. “Aw, thanks a ton! You’ve gotten a lot better yourself, y’know, especially over these last couple of years.”

Mia’s eyes shined with idealistic happiness. “Seriously?! You think so?!”

The 18-year old duelist broke off from a singular swipe, before noting internally that Boyd’s eyes… lacked the kind of cheer he usually had, and only had that glint when he needed time to think to himself. Mia only had barely enough time to recover from the thoughts, as Boyd immediately slammed a storm of axe slashes at Mia, all of which she deflected or parried, before going into a deadlock.

Mia then frowned. “Though I’m noticing you look almost… _bugged,_ in a way, ya know? You definitely look like something’s been aching at you, isn’t that ri – _aaaaaaaaaah?!”_

Mia wasn’t expecting Boyd to drop his axe from his right hand…

…only to catch it mid air with his _left_ hand and bring the axe directly to Mia’s unguarded waist, only stopping inches from Mia’s tender flesh.

“Dead.” Boyd said with a cheerful grin. “Bisected.”

Mia froze, realizing she lost the duel, before simply giving a laugh that showed she was in good cheer. “Hah! Guess I stand corrected. I’ve got ways to go to match you, huh?”

Mia actually sat out a lot of the Mad King’s War, much to her chagrin, so he definitely didn’t have nearly as much skill as she’d like from mopping up skirmishes or duels against the rank and file. Boyd simply dropped his axe to the wayside, and placed his hand on Mia’s shoulder.

“Well… you’re right about me being bugged by someone.” Boyd tried grinning in his usual bravado, but couldn’t manage it as much as he’d like. “There’s… someone I like. A lot.”

Mia was eccentric and spastic, not dense. She immediately developed into a goofy grin. “…it’s Mist, isn’t it?”

Boyd was taken aback by _that,_ sputtering as he turned red. “H-How did you – ?!”

“Dude, _everyone_ can see it!” Mia said, bursting into giggles. “Frankly, I _know_ she likes you a lot, and has even confided into me and the other girls during the Mad King’s War about it! Titania especially; really, the only ones who didn’t see it clearly enough were both you and… well, Ike, honestly. Then again, Ike is… _Ike_ when it comes to romantic stuff.” She simply shrugged at that last point. “Point is, Mist really does like you as well; she’s just _way_ too shy to ask you about it, given she fears making you angry or something.”

Boyd frowned. “Why the heck would I do _that?”_

Mia crinkled her nose, shaking her head amid a giggle. “Boyd, do you have _any_ idea how fickle girls are?”

Boyd opened his mouth to object to that… before what little common sense he had reminded him this was one battle _not_ worth dying over, before sighing. “…well, you got a point there, I guess…”

Mia laughed cheerfully. “And ya know, I’d be really happy to help see you two get together!”

Boyd nearly felt the oxygen exit stage left from his lungs. “I’m sorry, you _what?!”_

“I mean… yeah? Dude, you don’t remember when Mist cried into your chest out of all the stuff the poor gal dealt with from the war?” Mia said with a bright laugh. “You’re a nice guy, and Mist likes you. So… if you’re up for it, I’m happy to be you’re wingman!”

Boyd’s eyes widened to the size of metaphorical saucers, his cheeks reddening. “I’m sorry, _who asked YOU?!”_

“Well, partially because I wanna screw over Shinon and help Gatrie with his bet that you’d hook up. Never liked that guy, anyways.” Mia’s lips curled into a mischievous smile, before looking a _lot_ less sinister in her grin. “Point is, if you’d allow me, I’m happy to help see you two hook up like lovebirds! Just… lemme handle this, alright?! I totally won’t let you down!”

Boyd didn’t look convinced, crossing his arms. _“Really?_ And you’re certain this _won’t_ go sideways?”

“Completely sure.” Mia said with a cheery grin, before feeling her cheeks tint a bit. “Then again, my own interest is in a… _girl_ in white, so, uh, I’ll just leave it at that.” An awkward laugh, before extending her hand. “Whaddya say, man?”

Boyd thought about Mia’s offer for a bit. _Was this_ really _a good idea? Won’t this, like, backfire spectacularly?_ But Mia was never a liar or a con, at least not to people who weren’t blatant jerks like Shinon was – and Mia was a _friend_ too. Not as much of a friend as he was with Brom and Ulki, but a friend regardless. Boyd took a deep breath and smiled, shaking her hand.

“Fine, you convinced me.” Boyd felt relieved just from doing this, breaking out into another grin. “You got yourself a deal!”

Mia grinned cheerfully. “Awesome! Alright, let’s head back to the Fort! I think I can concoct something as part of her plan.” Mia then went into a skip, disappearing out of the grove. _“Mwehehehehe!”_

Boyd laughed, before following along. _“Careful not to sound like a witch there!”_

* * *

Boyd sighed, simply standing inside the gateway of the Greil Fort with a grumpy sigh. _This was a bad idea,_ he thought, _this was a_ really _bad idea._ Then again, it was kind of his fault for agreeing to Mia’s plan to begin with, especially given he had no idea how much Mia knows about his _frustrations_ and how much she may spill to Mist. Honesty wasn’t a problem with her, it’s being honest _too much._ Sitting back and leaning into his resting on the cobblestone fort wall, he simply looked onwards, expecting Mist to just up and storm up to him and slap her for being an _idiot…_

…which, much to his surprise, didn’t happen. At least it didn’t happen for a _while._ Angrily leaning back, he tried pacing back and forth, but nothing would seem to really turn away how _anxious_ he felt – and Boyd _hated_ not feeling certain about something. It’s already been a whole day since he asked Mia about his plan; when Mist went off to pick flowers in the field, Mia immediately volunteered to act as her bodyguard (nobody forgot the time both Mist and Rolf were kidnapped by bandits; Boyd loved to tease both of them about it), and they went off in the morning… and have yet to return. It was at a certain point Boyd nearly gave up and stormed off before he finally got the confirmation he was hoping for.

“We’re baaaaaaack!” Mia cheerfully exclaimed without a beat, opening up the fortress gates to no fanfare. Fittingly, she puffed her cheeks. “Jeez, some family. Ahem, hey Boyd!”

“Huh? Oh.” Boyd snapped out of her reverie to see Mia. “Uh, hi Mia. Did you – ?”

Mia didn’t respond – at first. Simply skipping past Boyd, the swordmaster shot him a cheerful little smirk before winking. “She’s all yours, man.”

“Wait, what do you – “

Mia didn’t answered, simply walking into the main hallway without so much as a beat. Boyd sighed, before turning back to see the castle gate entrances, and –

_…woah._

Boyd didn’t exactly believe in divine spirits – guardians, angels, protectors, whatever you called them, he certainly wasn’t religious enough to really put much credence in worship of Ashera. But Mist… all she did was stand in the sunset glow, and she looked _radiant._ She traded her usual skirt-and-garb for a flower girl’s dress, and neatly knitted onto her head was a flower garland that formed a circle around both her head and neck. Again, Boyd didn’t believe in angels, but Mist looked like the closest to divine revelation he was ever going to see.

Dumbly, Boyd didn’t seem to be conscious about how he spoke to Mist. “You, uh… look great.”

Mist immediately turned a bright shade of red, before giggling. “T-Thank you. Um, Mia paid out of her own pocket for all… this. After she, um… uhh…”

Mist stammered, before awkwardly walking up to Boyd, her hands wringing. He couldn’t ever tell, but her heart was _thumping_ out of her chest like _crazy,_ uncertain exactly how to even _process_ any and all of these emotions. With a tender, almost-childlike vulnerably, her baby blue eyes locked with Boyd’s forest green, murmuring something to herself as her cheeks burned scarlet.

“M-Mia, she… um…” Mist squeaked, looking down. “S-She told me you, uh, liked me. I-Is that…?”

 _Oh! Oh, crap…_ Boyd immediately felt himself panic, flushing red himself as he tried desperately to look suave. “U-Uh, I, um, might. D-Do you…?”

“Y-Yeah… you…” Mist flushed some before, before taking another _deep_ breath in, and out. “You, uh, mean a lot to me. A lot. And I, um, just wanted to let you know that – “

“Y-Yeah, I know.” Boyd stammered flushing red.

Mist pouted. _“Y-You dummy! You’re not making this easier!”_

“W-Well, sorry for acting all hesitant all of a sudden!” Boyd flushed, shaking his head. “What, you’re probably asking me if we could go on a date or – “

“A-Actually, that’s… e-exactly what I had in mind.”

“See?!” Boyd grinned stupidly, before reacting _seconds_ afterwards. “We’re on the same pa – _wait, WHAT?!”_

“Y-Yeah! There’s, um… not really anyone else I w-want to spend my time with…” Mist said, cheeks burning red. “S-So if you… you would, um… b-be… fine with it, that…”

An awkward silence emitted across the two. Mist not saying anything wasn’t new, given how contemplative she was, but Boyd? For the first time, the loud-mouth warrior had _nothing_ to say that was snippy or wise. He simply rubbed the back of his head, his cheeks still a fiery scarlet like the burning passion within his heart, and nervously, he looked down at Mist’s small and gentle hand… and simply offered his far-larger one.

Mist knew this, and gently placed her hand on Boyd’s. Compared to Boyd’s bulk, Mist looked downright _tiny_ by comparison, and it just… made Boyd and Mist only wonder some more. How much he cares and what-not – something that was quickly answered by a grin.

“Mist, I, uh…” Boyd spoke with a smile, unable to really be anything but happy. “I’d love to go on a date with you.”

Mist’s eyes widened, before looking teary-eyed and _happy. “Seriously?! You mean it?!”_

“Of course!” Boyd laughed awkwardly. “I’d _really_ appreciate it if you would – _oof!”_

Boyd was caught off-guard by Mist immediately hugging him, before returning the hug in tandem. Mist wept, but it was scarcely bitter tears – if anything, they were almost bizarrely _happy_ in a way, all while Mist happily wept as she hugged Boyd closer.

 _“Oh, thank you! I’ve really wanted to tell you this for a while, and…!”_ Suddenly, Mist listened, and realized her head was _directly_ on top of Boyd’s muscular chest, causing her cheeks to turn a bright red as she looked down embarrassedly. “U-Um, sorry… meep…”

“H-Hey, it’s fine.” Boyd gave a sheepish smile. “Y-You can pace yourself.”

“I-I know…” Mist smiled, happy tears still in her eyes. “Thanks so much, Boyd…”

A long pause of silence occurred between the two, before Mist felt her cheeks color once more, before smiling. “Um… when do you want to go on this date?”

Boyd thought about it for a bit, before smiling. “Hm… how about next week?”

* * *

"Wait, _WHAT?!_ Boyd has a _DATE?!"_

Rolf nearly spat out his grape juice right back into his flagon. Ike immediately furrowed his brow, glancing over at Boyd with the fury of a thousand suns. "This had _better_ be some kind of joke, Boyd.”

Soren couldn't let that one slide. "If Boyd was a comedic minstrel, he'd be poorer than a beggar within a week."

Boyd immediately felt his nostrils flare up at Soren's deadpan jab. "Excuse me, I'm _plenty_ funny, thank you very much!"

“Yeah, _c’mon!”_ Mist immediately interjected, jumping to Boyd’s defense. “He’s really funny, I think! And it’s _my choice,_ Ike!”

“Well, _why didn’t you tell me sooner when you were supposed to go out TODAY?!”_ Ike cried out, still more than a little irritated.

Boyd flushed red. “W-We didn’t because we didn’t know how’d you react! Sheesh!”

It was decided between the two youths on that summer day that they’d go off to Caldea for a trip to town, a stop at a local food place… it was then Mist honestly had to admit she was _excited_ about this, and the reactions amid the Greil Mercenaries was… varied. Ike obviously reacted the exact way Boyd and Mist expected (total overprotectiveness), Soren didn’t seem to react, and if anything, Oscar, Titania and Rolf seemed _supportive_ if anything – Mia, meanwhile, was busy cackling like a loon at her success, while Shinon angrily looked like he was giving Gatrie a full stock of gold as down payment.

Titania smiled. “Ike, I do recommend you let them go have fun for now. Mist is hardly in any danger at all.”

“Yeah, besides, they’re young. I think you’d feel similarly if you found someone you were romantically inclined towards, wouldn’t you?” Oscar said, smiling, giving his younger brother the benefit of the doubt.

“Yeah, I _wouldn’t care about that!”_ Ike cried, frustratedly. “Though why did it have to be my sister, I mean – “

“Yeah, that’s really nice, Commander Ike. But we’ll be seeing you tonight!” Boyd, who was dressed for the occasion, happily waved to Ike.

“Yep!” Mist giggled, waving back; she was in the same outfit Mia bought her. “Seeya, brother!”

 _“Now wait just a bloody – “_ Ike was cut off by Boyd and Mist closing the door, and in that moment, the majority of the Greil Mercenaries burst into raucous laughter – save Shinon (who was still bitter about losing his bet with Gatrie), Ike (for obvious reasons) and Soren (who never smiled).

“C’mon, I think it’s _hilarious!”_ Rolf giggled. _“Heehehe!_ Sheesh, who would’ve thought Boyd would score one with her?! Though honestly, I’d be a little jealous…”

“Rolf your only thirteen.” Oscar said with a chuckle. “You might want to wait.”

Ike huffed angrily simply shaking his head. “I swear, if anything happens funny with my sister, heads _will_ roll. You got that?”

Titania simply smiled happily, breaking into an uncharacteristically goofy grin. “I think you’re giving them too little credit, Commander. Especially given they’ve got more chemistry than you do with you meat!”

“Oh, can it, Titania. I don’t pay you to be snippy.”

“You _do_ pay me as an advisor, though.”

**Author's Note:**

> God, it feels great to write about Tellius again. Fates may be the current occupier of my time as far as FE goes, but I love Tellius and always will. And especially always love Boyd as a character!
> 
> If it wasn't clear, there was also a bit of a few inside jokes in the fic, one of them I'll note being my headcanon that Mia ends up seeing Lucia as her "white rival" and crushing on her mighty hard - I mean, Lucia's both white AND a swordmaster! How didn't she notice?! Anyways, hope you enjoyed my silly fluff. Please kudos, comment and bookmark if you liked it, and thanks for reading!


End file.
